Eterna Soledad
by R-Karolyna
Summary: Este OS participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: La música enriquece el alma. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al anime Tsubasa Chronicle del Grupo CLAMP [AU] [Resumen] Seres inmortales que se enfrentan a un enemigo en común.


**Eterna Soledad.**

* * *

_«D-dame de tú sangre...»_

Ante ese recuerdo del pasado que me asecha en sueños, desperté de golpe. Me sentía perturbado y el miedo a sentirme sólo, hizo acto de presencia.

Por auto-reflejo volteé a mí derecha para comprobar que Kamui se encontraba conmigo. Y como era de esperarse él se encontraba ahí tranquilamente dormido; sus cabellos castaños oscuros cubrían sus ojos que permanecían cerrados dándole una apariencia de inocencia.

Verlo de esa manera me tranquilizó un poco, porque sabía que Kamui era mí gemelo y que pasé lo que pasé, me brindaría de su compañía.

En estos momentos aún era de noche, por lo que hubiera sido recomendable volver a dormir; sin embargo por la pesadilla de hace unos momentos, el sueño se había esfumado.

Para evitar volver al mundo de los sueños, decidí mirar el cielo que lucía lleno de estrellas. Por ello, agradecí interiormente que Kamui aceptara pasar la noche en el bosque; bueno, en realidad Kamui había aceptado luego de suplicar, y de asegurarle que habíamos perdido a el cazador que nos sigue, pero esos son sólo detalles, que ayudaron a que en estos momento pudiera apreciar el firmamento cubierto de estrellas.

El estar observando el firmamento, provoco que recordara que somos diferentes al resto.

_Diferente…_

Sin importar cuánto me esforzará, esa palabra hacía eco en mis pensamientos. Me lastimaba, me hería y por extraño que parezca, se clavaba en mí alma desgarrandola por completo.

Mis padres decían que estaba loco; porque según ellos alguien como yo... no podía sentir.

Por terco me negaba a creer que ellos tuvieran razón, aunque una pequeña parte de mí, decía que sólo me estaba engañando.

Aún a pesar de los comentarios hirientes de mis padres, nunca mostraron temor hacía mí, aunque lo mas probable es que tal vez se debía a que desconocían que tan diferente era; el trató que me brindaban me alegraba, pues para un niño resulta un poco feo que todos te huyan por no ser normal.

En esa etapa de mí vida, de cierta forma fui feliz, ya que contaba con el apoyo de mi única familia. Tristemente las cosas cambiaron, el día que ocurrió lo inevitable...

Mi primer transformación.

Aquél día, mis ojos verdes cambiaron a una extraña tonalidad amarillenta y mis dedos se convirtieron en filosas y letales garras.

¿Cómo ocurrió? No sabría decirlo, porque ese recuerdo se vio opacado por la mirada de terror que mi madre me dirigió y los gritos desgarradores que mi padre decía:

_Monstruo..._

A los pocos días de ese incidente, mis padres me dijeron que debía marcharme, porque supuestamente los vecinos se habían enterado de que yo era un ser inmortal; sabía que era mentira, aún así gustoso acepte irme, ya que de tonto prefería su felicidad a costa de la mía.

Por algunos meses anduve sin rumbo fijó; me sentía perdido y fue ahí donde por primera vez, comprendí que ser inmortal era sinónimo de soledad.

Aún recuerdo que en esos momentos quería morir. Lo deseaba con todo mí corazón, pero justo cuando pensé que estaba perdido, por ironías de la vida un ángel se cruzo en mí camino.

Su nombre Hokuto.

Con Hokuto estaré infinitamente agradecido, ya que ella mostró piedad ante mí extraña e inusual naturaleza. Supongo que se debía a que Hokuto, resultaba ser una chica amable y de buen corazón.

El lazó con Hokuto a poco a poco se fue volviendo más fuerte. Incluso se podría decir que nos llevábamos tan bien, a tal punto de llamarnos hermanos.

De mi hermana Hokuto aprendí muchas cosas, entre ellas el mostrar la parte humana que poseía, la cuál refleje ayudando a los demás sin importar quien fuese.

Esa virtud la aprendí muy bien, tanto que cuando un desconocido pidió de mí ayuda se la brinde.

Al extraño señor, lo había en contrato una noche mientras venía de la tienda; él estaba tirado en la calle, tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo y casi no era capaz de levantarse. Pasará lo que pasará lo quería ayudar, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Recuerdo que comenzaba a desesperarme por no saber que hacer, hasta que él dijo unas palabras, que me dejaron perplejo y se convirtieron en el detonante de mí tormento.

—D-dame de tú sangre —exigió con voz quebrada, pero firme.

Ante esas palabras no supe que decir, se hacía imposible de creer que él supiera, que yo era...

—Sé que tú eres un ser inmortal... vampiro.

Volvió a hablar ante el silencio de mí parte.

¿Cómo sabía que yo era un vampiro? fue lo que pensé en ese instante, no obstante no tuve mucho tiempo para ponerme a pensar, ya que la condición del extraño parecía empeorar a cada instante.

Sin analizar en las posibles consecuencias, saqué mis garras y me corté la muñeca izquierda, para sacar un poco de la sangre maldita que corría a través de ella.

En cuánto hicieron contacto las gotas de sangre con su boca, él empezó a convulsionarse; se aproximaba un cambio que le costaría muy caro, más que el dolor del cuál era víctima en esos momentos.

La transformación a su nueva vida pasó rápidamente, y él se levantó como sí nada hubiera pasado, tanto que de no ser por las marcas de sus heridas, hubiera pensado que nada era real.

Él extraño así como llegó había desapareció, no sin antes decirme que su nombre era Seishiro.

Ante el acto de bondad que había hecho con Seishiro, me sentía un héroe que tenía la fuerza y el valor suficiente para ayudar a los demás.

No obstante, mis actos heroicos de esa noche, trajeron como consecuencia que perdiera a mí querida hermana Hokuto.

La misma persona que había ayudado aquélla noche, se había encargado de quitarme mí razón de vivir, estaba destrozado y por primera vez mis verdaderos instintos salieron a flote.

Sí. Seishiro, se había encargado de destrozar el lado humano que Hokuto, formó con todos sus cuidados y atenciones hacía mí.

En ese tiempo, me sentía enojado y quería quitarle con mis propias manos su vida, sin embargo por azares del destino, de cazador me convertí a presa. Logrando que por el resto de mí vida, tenga que huir a través de las dimensiones para no ser atrapado por Seishiro.

—¿Subaru, te encuentras bien? —la grave voz que conocía a la perfección, me distrajo de los recuerdos del pasado.

Su voz sonaba a la típica preocupación que mostraba cada vez que me veía divagar en mis pensamientos, y a mí no me gustaba verlo preocupado por los fantasmas de mí pasado.

—Estoy bien, Kamui —dije en un susurró, lo cuál molesto a Kamui y me lo hizo saber con un bufido; así que decidí añadir—: No tienes de que preocup...

Con un gruñido Kamui evito que continuara con la explicación, lo que sólo significaba una cosa... Estaba enojado.

Quería preguntarle el por qué del enojo, pero noté que iba a hablar, así que guarde la pregunta para después.

—Subaru —me llamó en tono autoritario—, sabes que no me gusta que mientas —declaró Kamui, levantándose de donde estaba para recargarse del tronco de un árbol.

Suspire, mientras seguía con la mirada cada movimiento que hacía. Él tenía razón, no me encontraba muy bien de ánimos y todo gracias a los recuerdos del pasado.

Tenía presente que debía hacer lo que fuera necesario para que se le bajará el enojo, ya que no me gustaba que mí gemelo me retirará el habla.

—Yo no... —guarde silencio buscando una respuesta creíble— Mentía —lo negué.

Con esa mentira, esperaba que Kamui creyera que decía la verdad; sin embargo lo único que hizo fue enviarme una fría mirada para analizarme.

En cuánto mi gemelo término con el análisis una sonrisa se filtro en sus labios. Lo que indicaba que algo planeaba, ya que esa sonrisa sólo la mostraba cuando se encontraba en busca de una presa.

—Sino mientes, ¿porqué tus garras están fuera? —mencionó Kamui victorioso, mientras señalaba mis garras.

En cuánto baje la mirada para comprobar que lo dicho por Kamui era verdad, me pregunte: ¿En que momento fue que las saque?

—Lo siento Kamui —me disculpe con él, ya que siempre se mostraba preocupado por mí.

Él no dijo nada, sólo permaneció en silencio mirando el amanecer que se aproximaba.

—¿Sabes por qué me preocupo? —preguntó de repente, mirándome de reojo. Yo negué— Lo hago porque eres mi gemelo y no quiero que ese cazador te haga daño.

Eso lo sabía a la perfección. Después de todo desde que conocí a Kamui, le conté por todo lo que pasé a lo largo de mí existencia y siempre mostró su apoyo incondicional, incluso cuando se trataba de defenderme de Seishiro.

—Lo sé Kamui —exprese sincero—. Además no sólo eres mí gemelo, también eres mí guerrero guardián que siempre me protege.

Ambos sonreímos, por el nuevo término con el que lo describí; aunque Kamui no sabía que lo de guerrero guardián iba en serío, ya que él trata de evitar que las semillas malignas de odió y rencor que los humanos plantaron en mí años atrás por ser diferente, vuelvan a crecer.

Con estos recuerdos me queda claro que todo el sufrimiento por el que pase, valió la pena y que ya no importa sí somos llamados gemelos vampiros, inmortales o monstruos, porque por azares del destino nos encontramos para evitar caer en el abismó de la soledad del cuál habíamos sido víctimas en el pasado; siendo cada uno, el guerrero guardián del otro, cuya misión es evitar que nos volvamos a sentir solos otra vez.

**Fin.**


End file.
